Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are solid state devices that emit light when provided with an electrical current. LEDs are packaged in a relatively complex encasement incorporating different materials to provide various functions for the LED. One component typically used in a package is a layer of silver. The silver provides good electrical conductivity to the LED semiconductor device while also providing good optical characteristics such as high reflectivity and reflectivity of light at appropriate wavelengths. However, silver is subject to tarnishing, even when covered by an encapsulation material.